


Red red wine, I love you right from the start

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is a little trashed and Jared suffers from a little love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red red wine, I love you right from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/41441.html) on 11/10/10.

They meet in a bathroom.

To be fair, it's a nice one. Clean and well-lit, though not quite so high-end as to offer cloth napkins in favor of paper or creepy attendants with lotion and tip jars. It's the typical bathroom for a rather nice hotel, complete with four urinals and three stalls opposite a shiny marble vanity with two large, framed mirrors. The walls are painted in light hues of blue and tan and the floor is completely empty of any sort of litter whatsoever.

The point is, it's not the bathroom of some shady nightclub or secluded truckstop or something. It's respectable. Or at least as respectable as bathrooms can really get. He figures that has to count for something.

Jared doesn't even see the guy at first. Just hears him. The horrible, painful-sounding hurls Jared recognizes all too well from his own encounters with alcoholic overindulgence.

Trying to be respectful, Jared doesn't say a word it at first, just heads to the urinal and quietly executes his business before zipping up and stepping to the sink. The door is closed on the stall the guy is occupying, but in the reflection of the mirror, Jared can see the bottoms of his shoes and the knees of his slacks where they're pressed to the tile.

The man's violent heaving finally subsides, giving way instead to some seriously pitiful groaning and Jared can't help but wince a little in sympathy.

He finishes washing his hands and then shakes them dry a couple times before grabbing some towels, turns with his back to the mirror for a minute as he weighs his options. He should just go back to the party. Find Sandy and remind her that drunkenly hitting on her hot boss is an exceedingly bad idea, eat a few dozen more stuffed mushrooms and get on with his night. Leave this poor jackass alone.

The guy gives another sad and weary groan, quieter this time, and, concerned, Jared ignores his better judgment and steps up to door, head tilted toward it a little as he gives a knock.

"Hey, man, you alright in there?"

"Mmmf," is the only answer he receives, followed by a thump and another groan.

"You want me to go get you some water or something? Maybe a stomach pump?"

Unsurprisingly, the joke falls flat, but Jared stays right where he is, listening to the sound of the toilet flushing and the shuffling of the guy's feet as he struggles to stand. "'m good," he hears a second before the door is yanked open and Jared comes face to face with the single hottest guy he has ever seen in his life. And, considering the guy also looks about two steps away from death, that's saying a hell of a lot.

"Oh," he says dumbly, bloodshoot green eyes staring back at him. "Hi."

The guy only grunts in response before shouldering past him, taking three shaky steps to bend over the marble counter, hands on the edge and head lowered. He stares at himself in the mirror for a moment, blinks slowly before lifting a hand to his face.

"Jesus," he says, like he's surprised by his own reflection.

Jared swallows, the rasp of the guys' low voice tripping down his spine.

The guy bends further then, ducking close to the faucet to clean his mouth. Rinsing and spitting a couple times. He splashes his face while he's there, droplets clinging to his obscenely long eyelashes and glistening along his full bottom lip, and Jared knows he's staring, but he really can't help it. The guy is seriously drop dead _gorgeous_. It's almost a little unnerving.

"You're, uh," he forces out when the guy's gaze meets his in the mirror. "You sure you're okay? Sounded pretty bad in there."

He gets a feeble smile in response before the guy wipes it away with the palm of his hand, then brushes the cuff of his dress shirt across his nose. "Red wine," he says, still grinning just a little. "Gonna be the fuckin' death of me, I swear."

"You allergic?" Jared asks.

The guy huffs a laugh then and shakes his head as he reaches for the paper towels. "Just like it a little too much. Never quite know when to stop, you know?"

"Ah." Jared falls quiet then, once again just watching. Like some kind of creeper. He's being totally awkward and he knows it, acting like an overgrown teenager with a crush. But he can't seem to force himself to just say his goodbyes and leave the poor guy alone. "So how long've you worked for Perrin?" he says instead, aiming for light chit chat, just enough to keep the conversation going and give him an excuse to stay.

"Oh, I don't," the guy replies as he tips his head back to dry his neck. Jared's gaze drops to the tantalizing slope of throat before he can stop himself. "I'm here with my sister. Her boyfriend broke up with her a couple weeks ago so I promised to fill in."

"That's pretty cool of you."

"Eh, not really," he replies, giving Jared another tiny grin. "Free food and booze. Who's gonna turn that down?"

It's Jared's turn to quirk a grin then, and he feels some of his nervousness start to fade. It's almost unfair, actually. The guy is both hot _and_ pretty decent. Or at least seems that way so far.

"Right," he says, slipping a hand in his pocket as he relaxes. "I'm here with a friend, actually."

"That the little brunette you've been hanging out with all night?"

Jared blinks, his smile widening at the idea of this guy actually noticing him. "Yeah, that's her. Sandy."

"She's cute."

"Oh. Yeah," Jared says, that sudden flash of hope in his gut dying just as suddenly.

"And she's just a friend?"

"Yeah. Well, we kinda. See, we met back in high school and dated for a few years. Tried to make it work through college, but then, you know, I figured out the whole gay thing, so that was kind of the end of it. Sucked really hard for awhile, but now she's pretty much my best friend."

It's far more than he means to reveal, but the words just come tumbling out before Jared can stop them. He feels his face go hot as the guy just arches an eyebrow.

"Wow," Jared says, a nervous laugh bubbling free. "Sorry, I have total word vomit sometimes. It's awkward."

But the guy only smiles again, slow and warm. His eyes still look a little glassy and his cheeks are still kind of splotchy and pink, but those are the only real signs of his drunkness. Jared still can't quite get over how fucking _pretty_ he is.

"I'm Jensen," the guy says then, right hand outstretched as he takes a step forward. "And I can tell you from recent experience that word vomit is way better than actual vomit."

Once again, Jared feels knocked off balance and he hesitates for a moment before taking the guy's hand. "Jared," he says, giving a firm shake and forcing himself not to let it linger. "And I'm pretty sure I could put up a good argument against that case."

"That right?"

"Totally. I was on the debate team in high school. Was pretty good, too."

"So you've got skills."

"Oh, yeah. Mad skills."

Jensen's outright smirking then and Jared doesn't miss the way his gaze drops down the length of Jared's body, traveling oh-so-slowly down to rest in the vicinity of his waistband. It feels like a physical weight, heat immediately rushing through Jared's veins, hands clenching at his sides as he's examined. "I'll have to keep that in mind," Jensen says and Jared swears he can feel his whole body twitch at the obvious implication.

When Jared fails to offer any response, Jensen's gaze flicks upward again, lips pursed. "Now, who's making it awkward?" he says. He sounds almost nervous, like he's really not sure just how Jared's taking it and Jared's struck by the sudden thought that this may be his one and only chance.

And, if that's true, Jared really only has one choice.

"You wanna get outta here? I've got a car."

Jensen blinks, clearly surprised, and then flashes a grin. "What about your friend?"

Jared falters for a second and then gives a shrug. "Well, we don't have to actually leave," he says. "We could just go hang out for awhile."

"Hang out."

"Or whatever. You know."

"Play some Scrabble?" Jensen replies, grinning full-out now.

"I was hoping for Twister, actually. The back seat folds down so we should have plenty of room..."

There's a brief stretch of silence and then Jensen laughs, low and throaty as he gives Jared another quick one-over before nodding. "Just, let me, uh. Grab a couple mints on our way."

"I'll let you grab whatever you want," Jared replies, giddiness making the words bypass his internal filter.

Luckily, Jensen only grins wider as he takes a step closer, right up into Jared's space, close enough that their noses almost touch. "I'll keep that in mind, too," he says before sliding past, glancing over his shoulder at Jared as he slips out the door.

So, okay, maybe picking up a dude in the bathroom at his ex-girlfriend's office Christmas party is kind of sleazy, but, all things considered, Jared figures it could've been way worse.

Especially considering he and Jensen have been together now for three years.

And sometimes they get drunk on red wine and play Twister. Just for old time's sake.

 **end.**


End file.
